Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Minx's Roleplays
Category:ArteminxCategory:BachLynn23 Jay & Cass *'Jay': sits down by the forest pond *'Cass': Spies him from afar, and sits by him, then turns and smiles Hey Pedaeus *'Jay: 'smiles back Hey without thinking he pushes a stray hair out of her face, just like he always used to when they were younger, well when they were in Troy XD *'Cass': Smiles, in Nostalgia ''Having fun? *'Jay: smiles ''Oh yea, loads ''has a look that usually means he has stuff on his mind and isn't saying *'''Cass: Lays down and sighs ''I've been wanting to ask you something for a while... *'Jay: ''smiles down at her what's that? *'Cass: Do you miss home? *'Jay: 'lays back next to her looking up at the sky/trees Sometimes, things were a lot simpler back then, well except for the whole war thing but....he stops, thinking about how, if he hadn't died they would have been married maybe even had kids, but he stopped, and it's obvious he stops mid sentence *'Cass': She waits for him to continue, but then picks up where he left off and continues ''Things would be so much different then how things are now. Of all things, this was our fate. ''Laughs at the irony '' *Jay: 'sighs Yea who would have guessed we'd both still be alive 2000 years later *'''Cass: Turns over to face him, and asks jokingly/happily ''So, how's that girl of yours, Pedaeus? Is she pretty? *'Jay: She's attractive, I mean....she's not you, but.........he turns to face her I never imagined in a million years I'd ever see you again *'''Cass: She shrugs It's quite alright. I mean we both did think we were dead, didn't we? *'Jay:' Then how come the fact that I'm not free to hold you in my arms and kiss you like I used to is driving me crazy right now............ *'Cass': Blood flows through her cheeks, and bites her lip nervously, thinking of how to reply to him. Instead, she snuggles up closer to him. ''I missed you. *'Jay: he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head *'''Cass: Smiles in complete ecstasy and cuddles up to him Want to do something completely crazy? Just the two of us? *'Jay: '''I'd love to, what did you have in mind? *'Cass: Well, we could go to a city, of your choice of course, or we can stow away on a cruise ship that leaves in a few hours *'Jay: '''Well I've never been on a cruise before *'Cass: Smiles in excitement Okay, but you can only go if you promise me one thing. *'Jay:' What's that? *'Cass: '''We can watch the sun set before we leave *'Jay: smiles and kisses the top of her head again Of course *'''Cass: She snuggles up to him, and they set slowly below the orange horizon *''Time passes, and since it's night, Cass shadow travels the a short distance away from port, they walk the rest, then shadow travel on board'' *''Jay: 'so what would you like to do first? tired or? *'''Cass: She walks aimlessly with fatigue, due to the shadow travelling. She grasps Jay's hand in order to keep from straying away, then she turns to him and smiles ''No, I'm fine. Want to get something eat? Play a game? *'Jay: Food sounds good, but first he pulls some ambrosia out of his pocket eat this, get your strength back up *'''Cass: She chews it, then swallows. After, she smiles at Pedeaus/Jayson in appreciation ''Thanks, Pedeaus. I needed that. *''They walk the ship, until they find a buffet table with fall decorated foods *''Jay: ''mmmm looks delicious, didn't realise how hungry I was he smiles and gets a plate, then walks with her over to an empty table and sits down *'Cass': So how's life at camp been treating you Pedeaus? Sorry, if you'd prefer Jayson, I've just..... kind of always been used to Pedeaus *'Jay:' he smiles and reaches out touching her hand I like it when you call me Padaeus, makes me feel like we're back there, when we were.....he trails off *'Cass': Together? A glimmer of hope sparkles in her chocolate brown eyes *''Jay: 'smiles yea *'''Cass: I miss being together, Padaeus. Things seemed so perfect. *'Jay: '''They did, it's so weird to think....we'd have been married, husband and wife, if...... *'Cass': ''Mumbles quietly The war hadn't ended my perfect fairy-tale ending *'Jay: '''If I could......''he looks down and sighs, hesitating, he suddenly can't take it anymore and stands up, walking over to her, he pulls her up to him and presses his lips to hers *'Cass': Startled by the sudden event, she squirms a bit, but then realizes what's going on and kisses him back *''Jay: after a few moments of kissing he looks into her eyes'' Gods I've wanted to do that since I saw you *'Cass': She smiles brightly and there's an ecstatic look in her eyes ''Really? *'Jay: he smiles down at her of course, I was just torn with guilt for.......Deir's a good person, I don't want to hurt her, but I can't change the fact that even after 2000 years I'm head over heals in love with you, Cassandra *'''Cass: Tears of utter ecstasy swell around her eyes and she wears a bright, toothless smile, then hugs him tightly ''Of all people that I could've ran into, I'm glad it was you. I love you, Padaeus, I always have. *'Jay: I love you he hugs back just as tightly *'''Cass: In a daze, she closes her eyes and has a quick flashback of past memories, then smiles at her present state ''It's a relief to know you still do *'Jay: I don't think I could ever stop *'''Cass: After all these years, it feels amazing to be in your arms again *'Jay: '''Still feels like a dream *'Cass': ''She looks up to the moon, and a shooting star darts across the starry sky ''You know, I would make a wish, but things just seem too perfect right now. *'Jay: Eventually, when we get back, I'll have to sort things out with Deir......... *'''Cass: Are you afraid? *'Jay: '''No. I just feel a bit bad, it's complicated, we were together, I broke up with her, I just, couldn't get over the fact that you weren't around anymore, that it was 2000 years later, then after awhile, a fist fight between me and someone she was seeing, being kidnapped and her coming to get me, well, we just ended up back together, I figured, I'd never see you again, I had to move on, and.......''he sighs but not in a bad way, just a sort of, "that's just how things go, but I'm happy you're here in my arms" kinda way *'Cass': That's sweet, Padaeus. She smiles *''Jay: 'smiles and pulls her into a hug *'''Cass: ''She yawns Should we go back or spend the night here? I know friend who could swim us back, if you'd like? *'Jay: up to you he smiles, not wanting the night to end *'Cass: '''I could shadow travel us to an empty cabin? A really nice one. *'Jay: ''grins'' and how exactly are you going to know which cabin is empty? *'Cass': She gives an uneasy grin ''Process of elimination? *'jay: ' ''grins hang on I have an idea he writes/reads a few words and suddenly is wearing a uniform of the people who work there, he goes over to the concerege (sp?) guy and talks to him a few minutes later he comes back suite 375 is empty *'Cass': Slyly ''Impressive, Padaeus! ''Grabs his hand and begins heading to the wing with the rooms *'Jay:' they find and enter the suite, it has a living room/kitchen area, large bathroom with shower and a jacuzi (sp?) and a master bedroom with a king size bed *'Cass': Scans the room in awe It's beautiful. Nice catch, Padaeus. Hugs him in appreciation Everythings's is so..... Pristine *'Jay: 'smiles and hugs back Only the best for you *'Cass:' Kisses his cheek ''Tired? *'Jay: somewhat, you? *'''Cass: I guess, She flops on the couch, and sighs Today was amazing Smles, remembering every bit *'Jay: 'smiles and takes her hand It would be ok if we just slept right? I just really want to sleep with you in my arms tonight he smiles *'Cass': Sure! '' Moves to the side to make room for Padaeus'' *'''Jay: '''smiles and instead of sitting on the couch he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bed, where they sleep all cute and cuddled up, literally no rated r shit, not really even pg 13, just 2 people, snuggled and sleeping